


The Little Hole in the Wall

by Lesty



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-binary Laf, fallen into the laf is non-binary trope, like loads, phew this took ages to write, seriously there's so much dialouge I hate myself, the entire story follows what happens in the cafe pretty much, unnamed cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesty/pseuds/Lesty
Summary: Welcome to The Little Hole in the Wall, where our favourite squad, along with a coffee addicted Thomas Jefferson and our favourite barista Aaron Burr, get up to a lot of adventures.





	The Little Hole in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/gifts).



> oh god this is so long and completely unedited I'm sorry
> 
> @[Kirael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirael/pseuds/kirael) you asked for angst, I hope I delivered

The air was thick with the scent of coffee as Alexander entered the little hole in the wall, the silver bell connected to the door ringing lightly. It was a small, dark cafe, with warm lighting reflecting the homely feel of the decor. The booths were a soft blue with wooden tables. Murals of different dancing figures in brightly coloured clothes decorated walls, under equally beautiful pictures of trees and flowers, weaving the images together. Eliza looked up from her spot in the booth, tucked up in the very corner, and grinned towards her boyfriend, giving him a small wave.

Alexander slid into the booth effortlessly, snuggling up to Eliza like a koala. "The others aren't here yet?"

Eliza draped her arm over Alexander, reciprocating the hug. "Herc dragged Laf off to model some new dress he's making, so they said they'd be a bit late."

"How many dresses has he made for them now?" Alexander interrupted.

Eliza paused for a moment, thinking. "This is the third one I think."

Alex chuckled. "That boy's got it bad."

Eliza nodded in agreement. "John and James are stuck in traffic, apparently they took the 'scenic route'."

"You mean the highway with all the construction?" Alexander deadpanned.

"The very same."

Alex shook his head. "Y'know, I'm not even surprised."

"And my sisters ran to the bathroom quickly because Peggy decided to hold on to go to the bathroom until we arrived, and Angelica needed to reapply her lipstick," Eliza finished.

As if they had been summoned, the remaining Schuyler sisters strode out of the bathroom, Angelica with a vibrant shade of red painted on her lips. Her eyes sparkled as they closed in on the booth, her head giving a small nod of recognition to Alexander. Peggy bound upwards, her wild mane of hair threatening to escape her hastily tied ponytail. "Lexy, dude! How's it going?" She beamed.

Alexander groaned, his chest bubbling with false annoyance. “I’m not even going to bother asking you to stop with that nickname.”

Peggy winked, sliding into the booth next to Eliza. “If I have a nickname, so do you.”

“Yes, but Peggy, you hate the name Margarita.” Eliza commented, waving to Angelica as she took a stool opposite her and sat down.

Peggy’s face screwed up. “Please, don’t.”

“The others haven’t arrived yet?” Angelica asked, dropping the nickname conversation.

“Nope.” Alexander sighed.

“Rip,” Peggy commented half-heartedly, pulling out her phone.

The bell on the door jingled again, signalling that someone else had entered. Alexander winced; he couldn’t imagine hearing that all day, it would be so annoying.

“…Come on Mads, it wasn’t even _that_ bad.”

Alex chuckled, looking up to see James shuffling in with a look of relief on his face, closely followed by John, trailing behind him, clearly trying to make up for the ‘scenic route’.

“We were half an hour late,” James added, not even looking back as he sat next to Angelica, his body collapsing into his chair.

“You’re exaggerating, we were only,” John paused to check his watch, “damn.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

John stared at the mural dejectedly. “We were 36 minutes late.”

James gave a small smile in triumph, before letting his head fall dramatically on the table. Peggy giggled, snapping a photo of James as John slid into the booth next to Alexander. “Same.”

John screwed his eyebrows together. “How is that,” he gestured to James, who gave a crestfallen moan, “‘same’?”

Peggy patted James hair in a weak attempt at comfort. “I relate to his ever-present sense of existential doom.”

“Peggy, I’ve yet to have a coffee. I’m not in the mood for existential discussions at 9 in the morning,” Angelica piqued, her nails clicking on the table.

“Yeah, how come you guys haven’t ordered yet?” John asked.

“We’re waiting on Laf and Herc,” Alex replied, playing with a strand of Eliza’s hair.

Eliza leant against him. “Lafayette is Herc’s model again.”

“I bet a week,” James chuckled, his voice muffled by the table.

“A week?” Peggy asked, looking up from her phone.

James picked his head up from the table, his otherwise blank expression looking unconvincing due to the mirth sparkling in his eyes. “Until they get together.”

Angelica stretched out her body. “I could get into that. Give you 20 for a month.”

“A month?” John spluttered. “That’s stretching it. I’m with James.”

“I dunno,” Peggy continued, stalking Hercules Instagram, “he hasn’t posted anything about Laf yet. Not even one of those annoying quotes. I bet a month.”

Alex chuckled. “You can’t judge people’s emotions based on their Instagram.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow. “Why not.”

Alexander pulled out his own phone, searching for the foreign yellow app. “The best place is the ghost app.”

Eliza laughed. “You mean Snapchat, right?”

“That.” Alexander frowned; there was nothing on either of their stories. “Huh. Maybe you’re right Peggy.”

“See, you’re all wrong,” Eliza pointed out, reaching for a plastic stirrer. She pointed it at Peggy. “They’re already together.”

“No way!” Angelica cried incredulously.

“There’s literally nothing to even imply that,” Peggy added, but she ran her hand through her hair, deep in thought.

“My prediction isn’t looking so impossible now, is it?” James smirked at Angelica.

“ _Our_ prediction wasn’t impossible in the first place.” John chuckled.

Alex squeezed Eliza’s hand. “If they’re already together, it’d explain why they’re always late.”

“Exactly.”

“I suppose,” Angelica concluded, “that we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“But I think I’m still going to go with a week,” Alexander added.

“Didn’t you literally just agree with Eliza?” Angelica asked.

“I did,” Alexander mused, “but I just love the idea of all that sexual tension.”

Eliza shoved her boyfriend playfully. “I can’t wait for you to give me that 20,” she added with a wink.

Alexander supposed it was peculiar really, that the two in question chose that exact moment to enter the small café. The small bell rung ever so loud that made Alex’s spine tense. Lafayette’s hand gripped Hercules’ tightly as they walked in, immediately dropping it upon eye contact with the table. Huh.

Eliza raised wagged her eyebrows towards her boyfriend, a small smirk growing on her face.

“Don’t mention it yet, see where the conversation leads us,” Alex whispered.

Lafayette fell dramatically into the chair next to James in what could only be described as Lafayette-esque. Their hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail as per usual with them.

“Sorry we’re late,” Hercules voiced sheepishly. Alexander was amazed by the man, how someone so big could look so small as he smiled guiltily from behind Lafayette.

“You would not believe the traffic,” Lafayette added with a wave.

Peggy waved Hercules over. “I need your assistance, it’s a fashion emergency…”

Alexander tuned the rest of Peggy’s ramblings out, adopting to go and order everyone’s drinks. Laughter erupted at the table as he waited patiently for the barista to create all their coffees – and John’s favourite caramel frappe – the barrister shooting Alexander a stony glare over the large amount of beverages but otherwise remaining silent.

The sound caused Alex to feel an overwhelming sense of love towards his friends. The kind that bloomed in his heart and grew through his bones. The kind that had creeped up on him when he least suspected it. He watched them from where he stood, a small smile on his face as Eliza tucked some hair behind her ear and Angelica slapped John excitedly. Peggy held Hercules glued to his phone as the latter and Lafayette played footsies under the table, earning a light hearted glare from James whenever they hit him.

He’d met Hercules first, all those years ago when he first arrived in New York. He’d been a scrappy young thing, no bigger than a twig and surviving on nothing but bulk pizza from the dollar store and cheap coffee from the service station down the street. It had been an interesting change when the man practically dragged Alex from his archaic shack he called home and cared for him in his small apartment. Slowly but surely, Hercules grew some fat on Alex’s bones and some muscle where it ought to be. There was still some work to be done, but it was a fair improvement.

John and Lafayette had been next. Alex had practically collided into them the first day of university. Hercules had been sick that week so Alex was alone. He was immediately enraptured by their vibrancy – especially John. Whilst Lafayette seemed to take up the entire room, John had been the sun itself, wrapping himself around Alex like a secure blanket. However, as far as Alex knew, John was straight. He could be content with that though; as long as those people are in his life, that was all he needed.

He’d met the Schuyler sisters completely by chance, at a party Lafayette had begged them to go to. Alexander couldn’t remember much about the party, except being engulfed by the very existence that was Elizabeth Schuyler. He wasn’t so much swimming around her but rather drowning, her essence consuming him. He’d never known kindness, nor love, like what he felt for her, and with all his prowess for words he doubted he would ever be able to describe it. It was a wholesome feeling, one that absolutely terrified him. But he would walk through hell and back just to see her smile and somehow, he was okay with that. It was an added bonus that her sisters came along with her, for they were two of the funniest, strongest women he had ever met – Alex felt honoured to be included in their lives.

James was a peculiar story. They had been teamed up together in Washington’s Legal Studies class to write a bunch of papers about the constitution and the role of the high court in interpreting the document. Before that, the two had barely even spoken. Late nights and consuming nothing but coffee and getting less than four hours of sleep, the two had bonded over their relentless determination to come up on top. They work paid off, even if they were banned from ever treating their bodies so atrociously again. Somehow, their bond had only grown.

“You guys should try talking less and smiling more,” the barista commented lazily as he slid the final coffee onto the tray of beverages. Alexander tried not to snort as he picked it up, noticing John giving the other man a strange look. Alexander chose to ignore it; he could question him later. Balancing the beverages precariously on the tray, he shuffled back towards the table, struggling not the beam at his friends. _His_ friends. Yeah, it was nice.

 

-/-

 

The café was quiet as Alexander and Eliza sat in the corner booth, obnoxiously taking up a space that could easily fit ten people for their two-person date.

“I spoke to a new girl today.” Eliza smiled, picking at her cake.

“Oh that’s cool, what her name.”

“Maria, Maria Lewis.”

Alex shot with recognition. “Oh I know her! She’s the one that kinda looks like Peggy right?”

Eliza paled slightly. “Y’know… I did not think about that, that’s kind of weird.”

Alexander chuckled. “True, true. I’m not going to dispute that.”

“How did you meet her?” Eliza asked, shoving a piece of cake unceremoniously in her mouth. Alexander grinned, his heart blossoming with warmth; he never understood why simple acts like that made him so happy, but she was just _so_ cute.

“The library. She hangs out there a lot, she’s my bro when studying.”

Eliza snorted. “Your ‘bro’?”

Alexander nodded indignantly. “My freakin’ bro.”

Eliza grinned, shaking her head slightly as she grabbed another piece of cake. “I love that.”

“I love you.”

Eliza went cherry red and smiled softly towards him. “Yeah, I love you too.”

 

-/-

 

Eliza, John, and Peggy gawked at the table. In hindsight, Alexander really couldn’t blame them. James and himself had stacked coffee cup upon coffee cup in an arrangement similar to a modern sculpture, the tower wobbling dangerously. Papers were littered among the table as the two sat hunched over a single laptop – James’ new MacBook Air, drafting their next blog post. They must have been a sorry sight.

“In our defence,” James began slowly, testing the waters, “we get incredibly engrossed in our work.”

Peggy snapped a photo, grinning. “Oh, Angelica is going to get a hoot out of this.”

John leaned over to look at Peggy’s phone, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “Oh, please save that and send me an original copy.”

“Of course!” Peggy chimed.

“Alexander ‘Insert Middle Name Here’ Hamilton,” Eliza began strongly.

“Rip, there’s the middle name.” John elbowed Peggy.

“You _know_ this isn’t healthy for you. You’ve had more coffee in three hours than you’ve had water all _week_.”

“Ah,” Alex added eloquently, “when you put it like that…”

“Yup,” Eliza nodded, crossing her arms. She turned to James. “And you. You’re _supposed_ to be better than this.”

Alexander felt himself crouch in shame. Eliza was purity and kindness beyond belief, but when she was mad, _she was mad_.

“I, um,” James paused, trying to formulate an excuse, “the barista just kind of keeps giving us coffee until we leave.”

A voice sounded behind them. “You know, I feel somewhat uncomfortable that you’re blaming me.”

Alexander watched curiously as John immediately stiffened and turned somewhat sheepish, just like the other week.

“Okay I feel hella rude, ‘cause we’re always in here but I never got your name,” Peggy added, putting her phone in her pocket.

“Aaron Burr.” The man nodded.

Peggy nodded, gesturing to her sister. “This is Eliza,” she gestured to James, “That’s Madison, or James. This idiot,” she pattered Alex on the shoulder, “is good ol’ Alexander Hamilton but call him ‘Lexy.

“Do _not_ call me ‘Lexy.” Alexander interrupted.

“And finally,” She wrapped an arm around John, “This is John Laurens.”

Aaron nodded at each person individually and cracked a small smile toward John. Alex could’ve sworn he saw his best friend blush. Huh.

“You have a tray of coffee in your hands,” James said pointedly, nodding his head towards Burr.

Burr looked at the tray in astonishment. “Oh no, these aren’t for you two. Quite frankly you’ve probably had enough for you to overdose-” Eliza hummed in agreement, “-these were for you three actually,” he finished, looking to the sisters and John with a small smile.

Peggy leapt in the air, stealing a mug. “Burr, if you keep giving us free coffee I might just have to marry you.”

Burr paled, his posture going rigid and his shoulders tensing. Interesting. Eliza placed a hand on his shoulder. “This was very kind of you Aaron, but of course we’re paying.”

Alexander watched in curiosity as Burr visibly relaxed. “I didn’t know what you would like so I went off vague memory.”

“You, my man, are awesome.” Peggy grinned, her phone already out and skilfully placed in front of the mug.

“I’m jealous of not getting anything but I understand,” James hummed.

Alexander watched as John took his mug quickly, barely looking at Burr. What?

“I um-” Burr froze momentarily, “I’ll see you guys around then.” He nodded towards them before scurrying away back to behind the abandoned counter.

John slid into the booth next to Alexander, followed by Peggy. Eliza sat on James left. Alexander was left with a sour taste in his mouth; what was this Burr guy’s edge? Who just makes people drinks and gives it to them? It just didn’t make any sense. Alexander watched the barista warily as the latter scrubbed a shelf. Something wasn’t right with that man, not right at all.

“What did he make you guys?” James asked, jerking Alexander out of his thoughts.

“Just a latte.” Eliza smiled, taking a small sip.

Peggy laughed. “Same.”                                   

Alexander looked over at Johns beverage, which had a dramatic swirl of cream on top and what looked to be caramel drizzle. “Then what the hell did he make you?”

Alex noticed a small smile appear on his friends face, making his eyes shine. “A caramel frappe.”

 

-/-

 

Alex was surprised to receive a call from Lafayette telling him to come to the café quickly. He was already in a bad mood. Washington had pitted him against Thomas freaking Jefferson in debating. Alexander was shaking as he practically knocked the door off its hinges as he stormed into the café. Luckily Burr wasn’t working, otherwise he would’ve made a fuss. Alexander made his way over to the Booth™, sitting petulantly in the corner as he ran the day’s events in his mind.

Stupid Jefferson. With his stupid perfect crown of hair that amplified this aura of self-confidence. He carried it like a shield around the room, waltzing as if he owned it. With that stupid hypnotic accent that left Alex in a daze, allowing the pompous southerner to tear every one of Alexander’s arguments to shreds, reducing Alex to a pulp on the ground. With his terrible taste in clothing that he actually managed to pull off, like that obnoxious purple jacket he wore today that practically screamed at the world to give him attention. It was as though Jefferson were the only colour in the room, that stupid jacket drained it out from the rest of existence. All of him reeked of perfection, and it infuriated Alex. No person that awful, that _shitty_ , deserved to look that good. His inside was poisonous but his appearance was beautiful.

It was awful.

The bell on the door rang furiously, causing Alex to jump, shaking him out of his thoughts. Alexander watched in curiosity and mild amusement as Lafayette shuffled in, wincing at the bells ringing. That bell really needed to be replaced.

Lafayette collapsed into the booth seat next to him, looking white as a sheet. Upon closer inspection, Alexander noticed his friend trembling. Shit.

“Laf, bud, take a deep breath,” Alexander whispered in what he hoped was soothing, wrapping an arm around the other.

Alexander felt, rather than heard, Lafayette taking a deep breath, their shoulders tensing and chest expanding. Before letting it out and their shoulder slumping. Lafayette took their hand and drummed their fingers on the table in a non-rhythmic pattern, but the shaking had stopped. Alexander saw it as an improvement.

“What’s up?” Alexander asked slowly, trying to work out what could have possibly distressed Lafayette.

Lafayette bit their lip. “I think Hercules is planning on proposing.”

Alexander furrowed his brows. Proposing? As far as Alex was concerned, Hercules was fully enamoured by Lafayette. “Who to?”

Lafayette stopped their movements, turning their full bod towards Alexander to give an exasperated expression. “Qui Pensez-vous ? Me, obviously.”

Alexander felt his body freeze over as he spluttered uncontrollably. “Wh-what?”

Alexander barely noticed as Lafayette’s face morphed into one of confusion. “That was not the reaction I was expecting.”

Alexander coughed violently, his chest burning and his throat feeling as though he’d inhaled broken glass. Lafayette beat his back like one would a baby, which somehow helped. No wonder people did it to babies. “You two haven’t even dated yet.” Alexander managed to breathe out.

“What do you mean? We’ve been dating for three months now.”

Alexander felt his heart freeze. _What?_

Alexander felt as though he had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, as if he had been ripped away from the physical plane of existence. How did he miss it? How did they _all_ miss it? For the first time in his life, Alexander fully understood what it was like to have your mind blown. He was in a blind daze, his thoughts practically screaming _what the hell_!

“Alexander…” He distantly heard a voice call. “Commet vas-tu ? You look like you have seen death.”

Three months. Three whole months.

“Damn.” Alex felt himself whisper. “I owe Eliza a twenty.”

Lafayette shook him off, ignoring the episode of shock Alexander had just endured. “I just feel like it’s a bit too fast. I know I love him, I do. It’s just, it’s only been _three_ months.”

Alexander was baffled. He still couldn’t shake the fact that the two had been dating. It was… a revealing experience. “I um, I’ve gotta be honest Laf. I never even knew you were dating.”

Lafayette was aghast. “How could you not?” He whipped out his phone, trolling through the countless of apps until he landed on Instagram. “Have you not looked at my Instagram?”

He shoved the phone into Alexander face. He felt guilty, there were countless photos of the two of them together. How had they not seen it. There were countless of images of the two of them together doing cutesie dating things. One of Lafayette modelling a dress, another of what looked to be a picnic. Man. Their squad was blind.

Alex sighed, ignoring the self-deprecating feeling that he was too oblivious to notice when two of his friends were dating, and instead focused on the issue at hand. “So what makes you think Herc’s gonna propose?”

Lafayette let their head fall on the table dramatically – everything about them was dramatic, and groaned softly. “I found a ring box in his sock drawer.”

Alex ignored the lingering questions about why Lafayette was looking through the man’s sock drawer and continued. “Well it could just be a family relic? I know Eliza has her grandmother’s ring even though we aren’t engaged.”

Lafayette immediately brightened up. “Yes, that must be it.”

Alexander frowned slightly. It could be likely, unless of course Hercules really is planning on proposing, in which case Lafayette really is screwed.

“Merde,” Lafayette breathed. Alexander paled – he’d said that out loud.

“Laf, you don’t know for sure if he’s-”

“What else does one do with a ring Alexander?” Lafayette cried desperately, their head flying from the table. They froze mid motion, their arms still halfway in the air. “Mon dieu.” Their arms fell immediately. “I’m so sorry Alexander, I did not mean to lash out.”

Alexander reached out for their hand and held it tightly. “You love him, right?” Lafayette nodded dumbly. “Then whether he proposes or not. You’ll know what’s right for you. If marrying him isn’t on the cards, then I’m sure he’ll understand. And if you decide to be engaged with him, you don’t have to get married straight away. You could marry in a year, hell even ten years. It’s your life, do what makes you happy.”

Lafayette gripped back tightly, a small smile on their face. “Thank you Alexander. That… That means a lot.”

“Of course,” Alex smiled, “I’m always here for you.”

And as he left the café, he could barely remember why he showed up angry in the first place.

Daymn, Eliza was going to be thrilled when she found out.

 

-/-

 

Alexander almost tripped on the pavement as he ran to get to the café. It was cloudy, the autumn winds beating against his face powerfully. His nose was numb against the cold, his green scarf flapping behind him. He crashed into the wooden door, twisting at the sudden collision. The world rushed in a cold blur as Alexander fell. It was as though his body concaved into itself upon impact, his bones jarring. Alex groaned, his ears ringing louder than the bell on the door. His head pounded, his brain thumping against his skull.

“Alex, honey,” he felt a presence crouch down beside him, “are you alright?”

Alex looked up, squinting at the light and seeing three Eliza’s. “Perfectly alright.”

Three sets of faces frowned at him. “Your eyes are criss-crossed, love.”

“Oh.” Alex tried to work his eyes to normal. He blinked excessively, willing himself to see again. He watched as the three Eliza’s turned into one. “Okay, I think I’m actually good now.”

John crouched down beside him, holding his finger up. “Follow my finger.”

Alex frowned. “John, what are you doing?”

John chuckled. “Relax, let me put my med training to use.”

Alex laughed focusing on John’s finger as asked. He was surprised at how calloused it was, it looked more like a worker’s hand than an artist’s. Probably due to all the work he did on his family’s farm in South Carolina.

John continued his doctor duties, checking Alex’s eyes and responsiveness and making sure he could walk. All the while, Alex could only focus on John’s kind round face and chocolate freckles, dusted across his skin like the night sky. He felt so… _safe_ with him. Like everything would be okay with him. Like John was big warm blanket that he could just wrap himself up in. It was nice.

John stepped back. “Okay, I don’t think you’re concussed bro.”

Eliza grinned. “Thank god.”

Alex’s heart stopped. What on Earth had he been thinking?

The three wandered back to the table, watching as Burr placed drinks on the table. John shuffled into the booth awkwardly, smiling softly towards Burr whilst the latter winked back. What? Alexander and Eliza quickly followed, Alex clutching Eliza’s hand in comfort. She smiled warmly at him and his heart practically melted.

“Alex,” Peggy began, munching on a cookie the size of her face, “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am.” Alex smiled, before his eyes drew to the cookie. “Holy hell, where di you get that.”

“Burr made it.” James commented, stirring the froth in his coffee.

Alex felt his mouth go sour. _Of course he did_.

“They’re pretty good.” Angelica added, sipping her mocha delicately.

Alex squinted around the table. “Wait, where’s Herc and Laf?”

“Making another dress.” Peggy said in a sing-song voice, wagging her eyebrows.

Angelica groaned, “I can’t believe none of us won that bet.”

“Bet?” John asked, his face scrunching up adorably, “What bet.”

“The one on when those two idiots would get together.” James said, eating some foam off his spoon.

“Ohh!” John cried, “That right. I remember!”

Ah right. _That_ bet.

_Wait..._

“Holy shit!” Alex cried, slamming his fist on the table and shocking everyone into silence. “Eliza won.”

Eliza coughed. “What?”

“They’ve been dating for three months!”

Peggy spat out her cookie, Angelica almost fell off her chair, and James choked on his latte.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah,” John spluttered, “You’re telling me they’ve been dating for three months and _none_ of us realised.”

“Yup.”

“How did we not pick up on it?” James gasped.

“Dunno.”

“How did _you_ find out?” Angelica asked.

“Lafayette told me, he assumed he already knew.”

Peggy’s face was glued to her phone. “It was our fault really. Have you _seen_ Laf’s Instagram?”

Eliza laughed long and hard. “You all owe me,” she breathed in between her laughs, “twenty dollars!”

Alexander grinned, hearing Eliza laugh was its own form of music, a song he could listen to on repeat. He slid a twenty over to her.

“You better shout.” Peggy said sullenly, passing her older sister a twenty. The others soon followed suit, grumbling about their own obliviousness.

“I’m thinking of asking him out.” John mused.

“Wait what? Who?” Alex asked, his heart beating faster. He followed John’s gaze towards… _No_.

“Man Alex, you’re more oblivious than the rest of us,” Peggy laughed, “John wants to ask out the cute barista.” She winked.

“Ooh John go for it!” Eliza squealed.

“John that boy is in love with you take your chance.” Angelica grinned, slapping him on the arm in excitement.

“I swear if I have to deal with those longing glances any longer I might die,” James mused, winking.

“Wait…” Alex tried to piece everything together. “Burr?”

John blushed, playing with his glass. “He’s sweet.”

Alex paused, he didn’t understand. He couldn’t place it all in his mind. Sure Burr was chill, he made good coffee – and apparently cookies, but there was just something _off_ about him. Nonetheless, John seemed happy, and that was all Alex really cared about. He could tolerate Burr if it meant John could be happy.

“What are you waiting for then?” Alex asked, shoving him playfully.

John paled. “What? I can’t do it now.”

James looked up. “I reckon so, the counter’s empty.”

John sighed. “What I meant was; I don’t have the courage.”

“John,” Peggy began, putting her phone in her pocket, the half chewed cookie on its plate, and clutching his hand, “He’s smitten with you. He’s kind. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

John nodded, breathing deeply. “Okay,” He shook his body, reminiscent of a footballer attempting to syke themselves up, “I got this.”

“Yeah you do!” Eliza cheered.

“Give ‘em hell.” Angelica winked.

“That’s actually the opposite of what I want to do.” John commented, flexing his fists slightly.

“You’ll be fine John; I believe in you.”

John walked over to the counter, barely walking into Lafayette and Hercules as they entered the café, the obnoxious bell ringing as always.

Lafayette took John’s seat as Hercules sat beside him. “What is he up to?”

“John’s going to ask out the cute barista.” Peggy nudged Hercules.

“Oh finally,” Hercules breathed, “that romantic tension was killing me.”

Alex frowned. Was he the only one not to realise?

“Romantic tension!” Angelica breathed out, “That’s why we didn’t realise you two were dating! We didn’t notice any tension.”

Lafayette spluttered. “Wait, none of you realised we were dating? Doesn’t _anyone_ look at my Instagram?”

Hercules patted his partner’s shoulder sympathetically. “I’m sorry, hon.”

“Guys, shut up!” Peggy hissed, smacking her hand on Hercules’ mouth.

“Peggy, is that really necessary?” Eliza asked with a small smile.

“Betsy, seriously. Shush,” James added, turning around to watch.

The group sat in silence as they not-so-subtly watched the exchange. Alexander felt his heart sink at the exchange, it seemed so light-hearted and kind. He watched as Burr’s eyes widened to saucers and then trip slightly. John practically beamed as he ripped napkin from the pile and scribbled something on it. He practically ran back to the table, his face the actual embodiment of a sunflower.

“He said yes!”

Alex frowned as he glanced around the table. How were they going to fit someone else?

 

-/-

 

“Okay Alex, you were right!” Peggy cried as she stormed into the café, followed by John, “That man is an arsehole.”

“Who?” James asked, quietly working on the next blog post.

“Thomas goddamn Jefferson,” John spat, pulling up a chair and sitting solemnly.

Alex chuckled, empathising with their pain. “What the hell has he done now?”

“So John and Aaron were on a date-” Peggy began.

“And he and that eyesore he calls a jacket decides to waltz up and demand that Aaron make him a coffee! I mean- Can you-” John groaned, letting his head fall on the table.

“Jesus, he just up and asked for a coffee?” James asked, shocked.

“No, no, no.” Peggy waved her hand in the air, “Not asked, he _demanded_.”

Alex felt his fists clench. How dare that man walk around as if he owned the place. That stupid attractive arsehole.

“Um…” James paused, “You find him attractive?”

Alex felt his heart race and his body freeze. Shit.

“Okay.” John said picking up his head, “You can’t deny that.”

“He’s so good looking that it hurts.” Alex sighed, letting his own head fall on the table.

Peggy nodded. “It’s a sin, James. A downright sin.”

John chuckled. “But you two have a rival for world’s biggest coffee addict now. I mean – he interrupted our date for coffee.”

“No John, that’s not addiction.” Alex countered, “That’s just called being a dick.”

James chuckled. “You should talk to your boyfriend about our coffee addiction, he’d have some strong words about that.”

“Stronger words than I would about the 2017 Tony’s.” Peggy quipped.

John laughed. “Peggy you’re so salty.”

“Falsettos, and Great Comet were robbed! Robbed I tell you!” Peggy cried, pounding her fist on the table.

“And Come From Away, makes me wish I was Canadian.” James included.

“Thank you.” Peggy lifted her chin indignantly.

Alexander paused, completely agreeing with the theatre talk, but something about the conversation didn’t sit right with him. “Wait Peggy, why were you there?”

Peggy placed a hand to her heart. “Why Alex, you think I’d let my Wingwoman Fantastic Skills™ go to waste?”

“Dude that’s… Kinda creepy.” James whispered.

“Nah, she just happened to be in the mall and saw us,” John spoke.

“Mall date, classy,” Alex observed faux-mockingly.

“Actually it _was_ , until Jeffershit showed up.”

“Jeffershit…” Alexander gasped in awe, “that’s actually perfect.”

“John, my main man, you’re a genius.” Peggy elbowed him in the arm and winked.

“God, with all this talk on him, I really wanna meet this guy,” James uttered, closing his laptop to make room.

Peggy snorted. “Trust me, you don’t.”

“Actually,” John noted, “He’s from Virginia too. You two might get along.”

Alex laughed. “Now that’s a crazy thing to imagine.”

 

-/-

 

“Okay so, Hercules and I spoke it out,” Lafayette begun through the receiver. “We’re going to wait for a bit before he proposes.”

“Oh!” Alexander cried, eyeing the door for Eliza. “So the ring was for you.”

Lafayette laughed. “Yes mon ami, but he understands that I am not yet ready.”

“See,” Alexander grinned, “I told you he’d get it.”

“Oui Alexander, you did.”

The obnoxious bell practically screamed as the door opened, letting in a cold gust of air as Eliza scurried in, the winter snow billowing around the navy blue coat wrapped tightly around her frame. “Alright Laf, I gotta go, Betsy’s here. But I’m glad it worked out!”

“Au revior Alex! Thank you again!”

Alex shoved his phone into his pocket as Eliza glided towards the booth. He felt his breath catch in his throat; she was simply stunning. Her mouth was stretched into a dazzling smile that lit up her eyes – oh those eyes, they sparkled with intellect, with determination that could not be matched, with the strength and kindness that could not be tamed. They showed her soul.

Alexander sat dumbstruck as she made her way over to him, all the wonder in the universe could not compete with her beauty. God, he didn’t deserve her.

“Hey sorry I’m late. Netflix crashed and Peggy was complaining like she was about to embrace death.” Eliza giggled.

Alexander chuckled with along with his girlfriend as she slid into the booth beside him. “Honestly though, I don’t blame her.”

“Neither.” Eliza grinned, “Hey, did you order for us?”

Alex flashed her his phone. “We always text each other our orders to see who arrives first.”

Eliza kissed him on the cheek and he felt his heart swell. “You’re sweet.”

Alex chuckled softly. “I try.”

“You don’t even need too though.”

Burr walked over with their drinks, coffee ‘as black as his soul’ for Alex and an iced coffee for Eliza. “John’s at your dorm, right?” he asked upon approaching.

Alex had to refrain from rolling his eyes; he still didn’t understand why he disliked Burr. “Yeah, he should be.”

Burr grinned. “Cool, my shift’s almost over now.”

“Oh that’s sweet, seeing him after work and all,” Eliza commented as she sipped her beverage, giving Burr a thumbs up in approval.

Alex went to grab his own drink but stopped. That was not the drink he ordered. It was milk. Straight up milk. “Burr,” he began slowly, “Why have you given me milk?”

“You ordered coffee as black as your soul right?”

Alex felt his jaw lock. Ah right, this is why he disliked Burr. “Yup.”

Eliza snorted. “Dear god Aaron, that’s marvellous!”

Aaron gave a small smile, taking the milk back and replacing it with actual black coffee. “I’m glad you found it funny.”

Alex attempted to smile but judging by Burr’s solemn reaction, it most likely came off as a grimace.

“Anyway… I’m going to- I’m going to go.” Burr stuttered, turning quickly.

Eliza frowned. “Alex, are you okay? You look somewhat constipated.”

Alex swallowed, willing his jaw to loosen. “Yeah, of course.”

Alex’s phone buzzed on the table. “Huh, strange.”

“Oh Alex, got a secret girlfriend I don’t know about?” Eliza teased.

 

> **_Maria:_ ** **THE LIBRARY FIXED THE COFFEE MACHINE**

Alexander laughed. “Nah, it’s just Maria. The library fixed the coffee machine.”

Eliza jumped up excitedly. “What! You have her number and I don’t!”

Alexander shrugged. “I can ask her if I can give you her number if you want?”

Eliza nodded her head vigorously. “Wait.” She stopped, paling. “Is that weird? That’s weird, isn’t it.”

“Nah, it isn’t. I’ll ask her.”

 

> **_Alex:_ ** **OMG!**
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** **YES**
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** **THAT’S MADE MY EXISTENCE WORTHWHILE**

“Hon, I swear your coffee addiction is concerning,” Eliza stated.

“Hush my love, or I shan’t asketh for her number,” Alex remarked in a terrible English accent.

Eliza scrunched up her nose, making her look the definition of adorable. “Please never do that again.”

 

> **_Maria:_ ** **IKR**
> 
> **_Maria:_ ** **ISN’T IT THE BEST**
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** **YES**
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** **Also my girlfriend Betsy was wondering if she could have your number**
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** **Eliza***
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** **Elizabeth*****

“I literally never go by Elizabeth.” Eliza commented.

 

> **_Alex:_ ** **Okay actually it’s Eliza**
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** **She wants to be bros**
> 
>  
> 
> **_Maria:_ ** **Ohhhh her!**
> 
> **_Maria:_ ** **She’s really cool**
> 
> **_Maria:_ ** **Yeah sure thing chicken wing =D**

“Did she just say ‘sure thing chicken wing’? I’m sorry ‘Lex, but I might have to leave you for her.” Eliza laughed softly.

Alex chuckled. “You would, but you also love me.”

Eliza grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “I really do.”

 

-/-

 

“Okay,” Peggy began, staring curiously at her Eliza, “I’m supposed to be the sister addicted to her phone. What’s happened?”

Angelic waved a hand in the air. “She’s made a new friend.”

Eliza barely looked up from her phone as she responded. “Her name’s Maria, you’d like her Peggy.”

“She _looks_ like you, Peggy,” Angelica mentioned.

“It uncanny,” Alex added quietly.

“Alex, bro, you have to bring her along. We have to see this,” Hercules pleaded.

Alex felt himself tense slightly and rubbed the back of his neck to ease pressure. “She ah, she doesn’t do well with groups.”

“That’s why we hang out at the library,” Eliza expressed.

“Well then, you should take us to library.” Lafayette suggested, “We always hang out here.”

“That’s because my boyfriend works here.” John answered.

“John, we’ve been going here before you two started going out. It’s kind of become tradition,” James remarked.

John shook his head. “I’ve only ever come here because of the cute barista.”

“Well I appreciate that,” Burr said with a wide grin, walking up to the table with a tray of coffee. “I actually have some pretty big news.”

“Ooh, spill the tea.” Peggy voiced.

“I’ve got a new job.” Burr declared.

“Dude!” Hercules cried. “Congratulations!”

The rest of the table was a flurry of ‘well done’s’ and ‘congratulations’. Even Alex joined in.

“Where at?” James asked.

“Washington’s law firm.” John said with a proud grin.

Alexander felt himself break off from the conversation. Each voice that spoke made him angrier. He didn’t understand, _couldn’t_ understand. Aaron grinned, a hand clutching onto John’s shoulder possessively, as though he was ready to wrap himself around the latter like cling wrap. It was vile. This man, the human equivalent of _wrong_ , the guy who worked at the coffee store for “experience”, he didn’t need the job. He was still 2 years left in his law degree, why the hell was he going around getting a job – at _Washington’s_ no less. Alexander felt his skin crawl, white knuckles clenching the seat. Burning rage flooded his body, he was envious, not blind. God, Burr didn’t deserve any of this. Not John, not the job, and certainly not a place in their friendship group. He went around possessing the life out of everything, draining it from existence until everything was dull and grey. And that same man was getting more successful than Alex could ever dream. No, it wasn’t fair. Not at all.

Alexander stood suddenly, he visions going blurry. He needed to get out before he exploded. He felt his body shake and heard something that vaguely sounded like “Are you okay?” But it didn’t matter, nothing matters. Because Burr was in his life where he didn’t belong and getting the opportunities Alex could only dream of. Sure the guy was an orphan, well so was Alex and that little trust fund gave Burr a world of good that Alex would never get.

The chair fell behind him as he stormed towards the door, his ears ringing more loudly than the door’s bell. A hand pulled him taught. “Alex, what the hell?”

Alexander spun around, John standing before him looking worried. “Alex, what the hell is wrong.”

Alexander’s whole body was shaking violently, he couldn’t make sense of his own thoughts, yet alone speak. “He doesn’t deserve it.” Alexander managed to spit.

“Excuse me, what? Can you clarify?” John asked.

Alexander bit his lip. He’d already said too much. He turned practically sprinting towards the door, he had to escape.

He heard John yell behind him. “Don’t be a fucking coward!”

Alex felt his chest heave as he stumbled through the door, the bitter cold air smashing into his bones. He allowed himself to breathe in slowly, watching in dumb curiosity as his breath crystallised in the air, creating fog. As the shaking dulled and his mind came back in order only one thought occurred to him.

What the hell had he done?

 

-/-

 

Burr sat across the table pensively, waiting for Alexander to speak. The café was quiet. Eliza and Angelica had shooed everyone out, leaving the two of them to talk.

“Look. I’m sorry.”

Burr nodded. “Thank you Alexander.”

Alex didn’t understand. “Wait, that’s it? That’s all you’re gonna say?”

“Alex, I’m not sure what you want me to say.”

Alexander felt himself seething, his spine crawling again. “I didn’t mean to act like an arse okay. I just, I guess I just-” He closed his eyes, summoning up the courage, “I got jealous, alright?”

“Alright.”

Alexander felt irritation eat away at him every time the other man spoke. “‘Alright’? That’s all you’re going to say?”

“Again, Alexander, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“At least have a conversation with me!” Alexander breathed, exasperated.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“No!” Alex cried. “Yes? Look, I don’t know. This just feels very one-sided.”

“I’m sorry Alexander but I don’t know what else to say.”

“Yeah. Neither.”

 

-/-

 

Eliza sat next to Alex texting Maria as he and James worked quietly. John sat next to James with Lafayette as they mindlessly spoke about something or other.

“Wait, so he was actually going to propose?” John asked.

“Oui, I found the ring and everything.” Lafayette replied absentmindedly.

“That’s wild dude, wild.”

Eliza looked up from her phone. “John, when does Aaron finish here?”

“A week.”

Eliza nodded and looked down at her phone, typing rapidly.

“Um… Why?”

“Apparently the library coffee is crap and Maria wants to try good coffee before he leaves.”

Alex gagged. “God that coffee machine is the bane to my existence.”

John gave him a quizzical look but didn’t speak, Alex felt himself close in slightly. Ever since his outburst when they found out about Burr’s new job, John and Alex’s friendship had been rocky.

“This is why we always work here,” James added, filling the awkward silence.

“That and Jeffershit is always at the library,” Alex uttered.

John chuckled slightly and Alex swore he felt his spirits rise. Maybe things could get better.

“I do not know why you despise him so. Once you get to know the guy, he’s actually rather nice,” Lafayette countered.

“Everyone likes you though, Laf. I don’t know if your opinion counts,” John mentioned with a grin.

“John, why isn’t Aaron in right now?” James asked, inspecting his now empty mug of coffee.

John shrugged. “He doesn’t always work y’know.”

“Yeah but, damn I’m gonna miss him when he leaves.”

“Didn’t you once say you only came here for him?” Eliza asked, actually looking up from her phone this time.

“I mean, this décor is pretty rad.”

Alex laughed despite himself. “I can’t believe you used the term rad.”

“Why? Can’t I?” John deadpanned.

Alex swallowed, his nerves creeping up on him. “No of course you can. I just haven’t heard it in a while, that’s all.” God, everything was so _awkward_ now.

“Wait? What on earth is rad?” Lafayette asked frowning.

Eliza leaned against Alex, her presence becoming a soothing weight back to society. “It’s basically just a 90’s term for ‘cool’.”

“The modern equivalent would be ‘lit’.” James chimed, scribbling furiously into his notebook.

John shook his head, a small smile making its way onto his face. “Y’all teasin’ me about my choice of words. Have you no shame?”

James snorted. “Good lord you just said ‘y’all’.”

“And you dropped the ‘g’ in teasing!” Eliza cried.

“You’re officially more southern than I am.” James laughed.

“And proud of it,” John declared with a wave.

“But are you as Southern as James ‘Sawyer’ Ford?” Alex question raising an eyebrow.

“Wait, who on Earth is that?”  Lafayette asked

“Oh!” Eliza cried, “Are you talking about Lost?”

“As in the show?” James asked.

“TV’s favourite con artist, turned respected Dharma Initiative worker, turned leader.” Alexander said with a grin.

“Ah yeah I know the show, never watched it though. Although the term ‘Dharma’ sounds familiar.” Lafayette screwed his face up, thinking.

“I never understood why they called it ‘Dharma’.” James said with a frown, pocketing his notebook.

“It’s in Buddhism isn’t it, didn’t they take a bunch of phrases from it?” Eliza asked.

“It’s also in Hinduism. It’s an insanely significant term.” Alexander said.

“It’s like the power that holds up the universe.” John commented.

“That’s actually pretty cool.” Lafayette smiled, pulling out his phone to what Alexander assumed was to research more.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain why they reappropriated religious terms.” James countered.

Eliza sighed. “True, true.”

“You could always just call up J.J Abrams and ask?” John suggested.

“Nah, he’s too busy destroying the Star Wars universe.” James replied sullenly.

Alexander coughed. “Um, I don’t know about you but I personally loved Rouge One.”

“Alex, they literally all die in the end!” Eliza exclaimed.

“And it’s the perfect end to their character arcs. Their lives revolved around the story of the Death Star and those plans.” He countered.

“And Episode Seven was amazing for the reboot.” John added.

“They killed of Hans Solo!” James cried, “Lucas’ only rule was that Disney won’t kill off any main character except Chewbacca!”

“Okay but even Harrison Ford admitted it was a fitting end for Hans.” Eliza commented.

“And Rey is a powerful protagonist!” Lafayette said.

“She’s the female version of Luke; she’s orphaned, lives on a desert planet, has a cute droid, destroys the giant powerful weapon, makes friends with Hans and Chewie,” James argued.

“But look at Finn! He’s breaks from the clone army. And BB-8 is adorable, you can’t get upset over that.” Eliza reasoned.

Alexander laughed. “We’re such nerds!”

“Proud nerds,” Eliza said, high-fiving Lafayette and James.

The door flew open, the bell ringing furiously. The group winced at the sound as a tall man stumbled in, wearing a blinding purple coat. “Good lord,” John groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.

James looked at him curiously. “What’s up?”

Alexander looked to where John had been looking and felt his breath catch in his throat, freezing his heart. The man sauntered over to the counter, looking as well put together as always. His hair shining in front of the soft lighting, creating a halo effect, making him glow. His face painted a dazzling smile that seemed to knock Alex’s mind out of orbit. The man’s beauty infuriated him.

“Jefferson,” Alex spat, willing his heart to beat again.

“Oh,” James breathed, looking over. “ _That’s_ him.”

“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again: he really isn’t as terrible as you’ve made him out to be,” Lafayette commented.

Eliza shrugged. “You know those two, stubborn to the end.”

Lafayette laughed, waving Jefferson over. “It will be their doom.”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Alex seethed, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Speaking to Thomas Jefferson was the last thing he wanted to do. He felt himself lose any semblance of normality whenever the stupid Virginian was around. That guy’s very existence left Alex as a bumbling mess. He watched helplessly as Jefferson looked upwards, retrieving his beverage from the blushing barista. Alexander felt his blood boil, why was the barista blushing? What had he said? He didn’t know why it mattered, or why he cared so much, but as Jefferson gave that stupid alluring smile and made his way over, Alexander felt those questions melt away.

“Thomas mon ami!” Lafayette cried, standing to give him a strong hug. Alex was almost blindsided at the striking similarity the two had, it was almost like Peggy and Maria. What was up with the world? “I am so happy you could join us.”

Jefferson took a small sip, his eyes widening in delight. “You were right; this coffee is excellent.” He pulled up a chair and sat down in between James and Alexander. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Wait, you _invited_ him?” John spluttered.

“Nice to see you too, Laurens.” Jefferson nodded, raising an eyebrow.

Lafayette fidgeted in his seat. “Hercules could not make it today.”

“Oh yeah, neither could my sisters.” Eliza said, looking up from her phone. Alex was somewhat amazed by this new skill of hers, being able to pop in between conversations so seemingly. “Peggy’s going to a party next week and so they’re out shopping.”

“Oh? Why didn’t you go along?” Alex asked.

Eliza looked him dead in the eye in mock offence. “Hon, you think I would bail on you?”

Lafayette cleared his throat. “I’m somewhat offended that they didn’t invite me.”

Eliza waved him off, eyes glued to her phone. “It’s girl time.”

“You must be James Madison,” Jefferson’s obnoxiously hypnotic voice spoke.

Alex almost laughed when John rolled his eyes, visibly showing his pain. “Yep. It is.”

It was strange to Alex, watching James. He looked so out of place in their small group, more so than the tall buffoon sitting next to him. His eyes were drawn to Thomas like a moth to light, staring at him with the full intensity of high-beam headlights. It made Alex feel peculiarly aware of the southern giant sitting beside him – the way his arm rested ever so closely to his own. James noticed it too, his eyes darting back and forth between the small gap and Jefferson’s own sparkling eyes.

He watched as James visibly swallowed. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“If we’d spoken before James, I’m sure I would remember you.” Thomas’, no – _Jefferson’s_ voice was like an lavish chocolate pudding, sweet in its ordinary kind of way but rich in desirable tones, warm and safe. Alexander didn’t recognise the tone; the other man had never used it on him – but oh how he wanted him to.

Alexander watched in frustrated confusion as James turned into the human representation of putty, physically melting into Jefferson’s voice. Eliza leaned over to Alex and cupped his ear, whispering softly. “That boy is in love.”

As the conversation continued freely, Alexander watched in trifling bewilderment as Jefferson slowly integrated himself in their lives – or at least, James’ life.

 

-/-

 

If there was one thing about Aaron Burr Alexander that appreciated, it was that the man nearly always took the bludge shifts at the café – so when Alexander was craving a coffee at 3am, he knew he’d get a good one.

Maria followed Alexander close behind as they entered the café, the Bell™ making an impressive screeching sound. She pulled out her phone, giving Alexander a wink as she made her way to the booth he pointed out to her. Lord knows what that girl was up to.

Burr was less than impressed to find Alexander at his counter, and made that known by giving absolutely no expression whatsoever. He still couldn’t understand what John saw in this guy, or maybe it was his unrelenting anger, no – envy, towards him that clouded his judgement.

Burr groaned. “I swear Hamilton, if it’s another black coffee-”

Alex shrugged, ignoring how Burr only used his last name when they were alone. “No, just hit me up with two lattes’.” Burr frowned at him. “ _Please_.”

“Jesus Hamilton, is this how you’re feeding your coffee addiction now?”

Alexander had to stop himself from rolling his eyes – he had to keep his cool. “Didn’t realise you were too blind to see that I came in with another person.”

Said person walked up next to Alex, her hands buried in her pockets and her head practically hidden by the hair wrapped into her hoodie. “Better make it three, Eliza’s coming down.”

Alex was baffled. “She’s never come down at this hour for me.”

The bell sounded another ungodly shriek as the door opened again. Burr sighed from the machine. “Thank god I only have to put up with this for a few more days.”

“Without us Aaron, you wouldn’t have any entertainment.” A voice which was distinctly _not_ Eliza called.

Alex chuckled. “Better make that four.” Before turning to greet a running Peggy with open arms. Her embrace was warm, her soft, strong arms wrapping themselves firmly around his waist. He held her tightly, allowing his body to melt under the kind gesture and his heart soften around the infinite amount of love the girl seems to provide. He let his head fall into her curls, cushioning his head. She smelled of coconuts – just like Eliza. They must have used the same shampoo. Her hold was comforting, it was like a Schuyler trait, the ability to give amazing hugs, but it was always Peggy who gave hugs the best. It was something Alexander cherished, he felt blessed that he could experience the hug that only Margarita ‘Peggy’ Schuyler could provide.

She pulled back with a grin, allowing Eliza to follow suit, breaking away from her own hug with Maria. Her wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close and gently rubbing her arm Eliza sighed, leaning into him as they made their way to the booth – Maria carrying the tray. It warmed his heart, easing the ever present heaviness in his stomach. Holding Eliza as he was surrounded by friends made the room feel warmer somehow, despite the fact that Alexander had no idea where the pit in his stomach had emerged.

“This is terrifying,” Peggy commented, staring at Maria.

“How on Earth is this possible?” Maria asked, staring back.

“It more common than you think.” Eliza chuckled, reaching for a mug.

“Yeah,” Alexander continued, “Have you seen Herc and Mads, or Laf and Jefferson?”

“I knew about the whole ‘you have 7 doppelgängers in the world’ thing but I never thought I’d actually meet one.” Maria breathed, her hand reaching out to touch Peggy.

“I gotta be honest,” Eliza continued, “I don’t see the similarities.”

Both girls turned in unison and raised an eyebrow. “Love, look at our hair, our eyes, hell even our speech patterns.” Maria gestured to Peggy.

Peggy nodded in agreement. “It’s wild.”

Eliza shook her head adamantly. “Nope. I’m sorry Pegs but you’ll always be that little girl who stole my bike.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “You _stole_ her bike?”

Peggy shrugged. “If Angelica had been bothered to show up, she’d tell you the _real_ story.”

Eliza frowned. “Wait, what’s the real story.”

Peggy leaned in, gesturing for the others to do the same. She dropped her voice to a low whisper. “The bike was never stolen. You just lost it.”

Nobody laughed.

Peggy slumped back in her seat defeated. “That was comedy gold with the guys. You three need to order yourselves a freaking sense of humour.”

Maria shook her head. “I just genuinely didn’t understand the joke.”

“I didn’t even realise it _was_ a joke,” Alexander said.

Beyoncé’s ‘Single Ladies’ blasted from Alexander's jean pocket. Peggy squealed in delight, jumping up to do the dance, the other two laughing manically as he fished out his phone. It was Hercules – why was he calling at 3am?

“Hey dude, what’s up?” Alex asked, putting a finger to Peggy’s lips as she began to pout at the lack of music.

He heard sniffling on the other end. “Hey man, um.”

Alex didn’t understand, the only time Hercules ever cried was during a Disney film – or any sad film for that matter. “Herc…” He began slowly, “You’ve seen Lion King 26 times, you _know_ Mufasa dies…”

“No,” he heard Hercules sniff, “That’s not why I’m calling.”

Alex felt himself grip the table, he couldn’t imagine what had gotten Hercules so upset. He felt Eliza turn to see what’s wrong as Maria suggested playing ‘Single Ladies’ for Peggy.

“Laf and I we- we-”

He felt his breath catch in his throat. _No_. “Don’t tell me.”

“Dude, we fucking- we fucking broke up.” Hercules voice cracked at the end.

Alex felt himself stand as the world froze. He couldn’t believe it; he didn’t _want_ to believe it. Lafayette and Hercules had always seemed so perfect together. They were so in love. He distantly heard Eliza calling his name, asking what was wrong. It even seemed Aaron had come over.

“I’ll be there immediately.”

 

-/-

 

Hercules wasn’t at Burr’s final day party. Neither was Lafayette. The gathering was small; they were sitting in their booth during Aaron’s final 3am shift. John had gone all out, decorating a lavish cake that read “Happy Last Day at the Shithole!” and placing streamers all over the roof in a spectacular rainbow display. James had even managed to drag Jefferson along. Alex sat there pathetically in the corner, a sad party hat sitting lopsidedly on his head.

He was miserable.

Angelica squeezed her way out of the group and plonked herself beside him. “Wow Alex, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you have so much fun.”

He rolled his eyes. “Har-dee-ha-ha. Very original.”

Angelica sighed. “I’m serious Alex, you look like someone just died.”

“I guess…” He exhaled, “I’m not even sure why I’m in a bad mood. I mean, goddamn Jefferson is here.”

“James and Thomas have been getting along, he gets on well with Burr too. It makes sense that he was invited.” She reasoned.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Alexander sulked.

“No, and I don’t like it either.” She confessed. “But your best friend went to a lot of effort for this, I mean have you ever seen gold streamers before?” She asked, gesturing to the hanging streamers lining the walls. Alex chuckled, he wasn’t surprised at all. “They even _sparkle_.” She whispered dramatically.

“I just don’t understand where those two came from y’know? One minute it was just us and it was fine, next minute these two show up. And Jefferson he-he’s-”

“A jerk?”

“Yes!” Alex said exasperated. “And there’s something about Burr that just rubs me the wrong way.”

Angelica nodded. “I get that, he’s just stoic a lot of the time. Just devoid of genuine emotion.”

Alexander pursed his lips, nodding. “But,” Angelica continued, “He’s not like that when John’s around.”

Alexander watched dejectedly as John lifted Burr into the air, the two laughing like toddlers high on sugar. She was right. He knew she was. That didn’t let the knowledge sit any easier with him though.

“Look.” Angelica continued. “I want to bitch slap Jefferson so hard he’ll be scared to enter the same room as me.” Alexander laughed.

“But I won’t.” Angelica sighed. “Alex, at some point, you need to learn what’s more important to you. Because, at the end of the day you’re another day older. We’re all growing, and it’s our friendships and the bonds we create that truly matter, not the petty squabbles that latch onto us along the way. You’re better than that.”

She stood up, patting him on the back and smiling. “Come grab some cake?”

Alexander took her outstretched hand and they made their way to the group. Eliza smiled at him from across the table, throwing her arm around her younger sister. James grinned, waving at his old friend and even Jefferson nodded in acknowledgement.

“Congrats Burr.” Angelica winked, nodding at the bald man cutting the cake.

“Aaron, you’ve got to kiss the closest boy when you cut to the base!” Peggy chuckled.

“Wait, I thought we were celebrating his new job, not his birthday?” Thomas professed with a frown. James chuckled – leaning in closely to whisper in the taller Virginians ear. Since when had those two become so close?

John wagged his eyes towards Burr seductively. “Well babe, I’m the closest boy sitting to you.”

There was a clatter as Burr dropped the knife into the cake, leaning into his boyfriend and placing a sloppy kiss dead on his mouth. Alex tried not to gag, you could practically hear their teeth clashing against each other as they practically ate each other’s faces. It was utterly repulsive, the sound crawling down Alexander’s spine, making him feel exposed.

They parted with wide grins, John panting heavily as he leaned in again to whisper in Burr’s ear. The others had continued on the discussion, ignoring the two in the corner but Alex remained transfixed, it was like a car crash, so horrendous but he couldn’t for the life of him look away. They were so _intimate_ , Alex felt like he was imposing on something private, Intruding on their relationship.

Which was ridiculous; they were in a public setting for crying out loud.

“What about you Hamilton?”

The sound of Jefferson’s voice jerked him back into the conversation. Alex forced himself to ignore the couple grossly making out at the corner of the table. He found himself shocked to see the others looking on him expectantly. “Sorry, I didn’t hear.”

“Burr got his dream job.” Jefferson repeated, “What’s yours?”

Alexander felt his gut sink, something that had been happening all too often lately. He felt his heart harden with the weight of lead. Something crawled in his gut, making him squirm as he became distinctly aware of the eyes on him. What could he say? Mention that the bald prick currently molesting his best friend stole his dream job? Yeah, that was _sure_ to go down well. Alexander felt his body shake as lead turned to fire and his blood ran hot, boiling. “Don’t have one,” he managed to huff out. “Waiting to finish my degree.”

“Seems a bit lazy to me.” Jefferson commented with a wave. “I was hoping to join Washington since he’s always liked me in class, but I’d be just as happily join Adams.”

Alexander felt his jaw lock, his body rigid and tense like a spring. _Of course_ Jefferson would call him lazy – apparently all immigrants were.

“Shall we eat cake?” John cried, barely untangled from his parasitical boyfriend.

Peggy cheered, jumping from her seat. Somehow Alexander felt a little bit easier. “Yes please!” Eliza grinned.

Burr cut the cake with John firmly rooted on his lap, making the entire ordeal far more complicated than it was worth. Alexander felt himself roll his eyes in distaste as John wobbled precariously as Burr manoeuvred around him, handing out slices of cake to people.

It reminded him of Oprah, ‘you get a slice of cake, and you get a slice of cake, everyone gets a slice of cake!’ which was entirely unnecessary as it was simply _cake_. Alexander watched as each of his friends and Jefferson took a slice from Burr, munching into it with their plastic spoons on plastic plates, like they were at some six year old's birthday party. John grinned triumphantly as he took his own slice, clinking his plate with Burr like a champagne glass. “To Aaron!” he cried.

“To Aaron!” the rest responded with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

Alexander scoffed to himself, eyeing the empty cake box in contempt. He didn’t even want a piece of cake but yet he could still feel his chest constricting in fury. Why hadn’t he gotten a slice? Why hadn’t he been offered? That was it. It wasn’t because he didn’t get a piece of that godawful cake, he didn’t care. It was that he hadn’t been offered, that he had been ignored. That his best friend had forgotten him.

He watched in agony as the two fawned over one another. Wrapping themselves around each other like tangled yarn. Eliza wandered over and leant down to Alex, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. It warmed his heart. “You didn’t get a slice?”

“There was none left.”

Eliza passed him her plate, which had half a slice left. “You can share with me.”

Alexander smiled at the kind gesture, he really did love this person. “It’s okay, it’s your piece. I didn’t want a slice anyway.” He leaned up and smiled into her hair. “Thank you though.”

She pulled back with a cheeky smile, ruffling his hair. “Alright hon but it’s your loss, John did a great job.” Alex rolled his eyes good naturedly. He hadn’t even realised John could bake. Shows how much he knew about his best friend - if they were even still friends.

Eliza kissed him on the head and moved on, leaving Alex to brood with his own thoughts yet again. He couldn’t understand how Angelica did it, tolerating things that infuriated her. How could she look at the world and let go of the things that pissed her off. Alexander couldn’t fathom it. That pain, that anger, it drove him to succeed, he couldn’t imagine life without it. It was admirable of Angelica, to withstand her own anger and consciously choose to live life to the better. He wished he could do the same. But as he watched Burr and John whisper sweet nothings to one another, he found that wasn’t the case.

He felt his left eye twitch as he stood, the chair screeching against the polished wooden floor. He balled his fists at his side, allowing his pent up rage to course through him. He needed to get outside, take a breath, allow himself to relax.

Too bad John took that exact moment to acknowledge his best friend’s presence. “Alex?” He frowned, staring at Alexander slowly, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

What was wrong with _him_?

That was the breaking point of his patience. At that moment the world seemed to freeze in time, Alexander blinded by rage, tasting bitter and course in his mouth. He felt his chest heave the fury making him see green. He felt, rather than heard his voice shatter the serene atmosphere of the café. The crashing bark of his voice surprised even himself. “Nothing. Nothing besides the fact that my best friend has discarded me for some basic model willing to fuck him!”

He watched in a haze as John untangled himself off Burr, standing in shock. Alexander didn’t have it in him to see everyone else’s reactions, nor did he care. “What the shit Alex?” John’s words hit him like a bullet. “I knew you never liked Aaron but Jesus this is too far.”

Much like the coffee Burr so enjoyed serving, the bitterness, the abhorrent taste of anger, drew Alex in. He knew he should reign it in, but at this point he just didn’t care. He was so done with pretending, acting as though everything was okay when it wasn’t. “Ever since you’ve started going out with that toe-rag you’ve had no time for us! You’re like two koalas, wrapped around each other and just as likely to be riddled with chlamydia!” It was oddly satisfying, watching John crumble in front of him, visibly experiencing what Alex had been feeling for months.

“Alex.” He heard a voice but couldn’t care who it belonged to, “You’re not thinking straight, sit down before you make things worse.”

John stormed over to him, his face so close Alex could count the constellations that made up his freckles, and see the golden specks that twirled in his eyes – the same eyes that were drawn into slits of rage. “What the fuck was that?”

Alexander pushed past him, the world spinning. He stared down Burr and his equally stupid smug face. He felt a rush to his palms, a burst of adrenaline shooting through his spine. He went to punch him in the face. Alexander felt the satisfying crack in the man’s nose as he fell to the ground in a cry. “You don’t belong here. You’re a parasite who’s crawled their way in, controlling us all and feeding off our hospitality.” Burr’s eyes were wide with fear as Alex pulled himself back, ready to tackle the snake. A malicious grin stretched across his face, ignoring the second voice in his head that was screaming at him to stop – or maybe it was his friends. He neither knew nor cared.

He leapt in the air only to be pulled back violently, his arms being locked behind him. A smooth southern voice filled his mind. “Hamilton, get out of here.”

He felt himself get pushed away and he collapsed onto the floor. He stared at the floor in shock, finding his eyes focusing on the patterns the wood made. Suddenly the world drove back into focus and Alex found a ringing sensation snap into the shouts and screams of the people around him. He felt something icy wash over him, making his blood run cold. He knew this feeling, it was something that came to him in his quiet moments when he was alone. He remembered his mother’s voice, telling him softly that regret was nothing more than “moral residue” like something difficult to remove latched onto you when you did something against your better judgement. That was what Alexander was feeling now, it pooled into his stomach, making him feel nauseous. He looked up at his friends, John and Peggy were nursing Burr, Angelica had sat James down, Jefferson was talking to a store employee, and Eliza…

Eliza sat there alone, she couldn’t even look at him.

He scrambled to his feet, shuffling to the door. He was right. He _knew_ was. He was right and Aaron Goddamn Burr was in the wrong for involving himself with them in the first place. He ground his teeth together, clamping his jaw. He could feel Burrs beady eyes on him. Burr had won. Alex’s anger had meant Burrs victory in some warped sense of logic he couldn’t quite fathom.

No that’s wrong. It wasn’t Burr’s fault; it was his own. Alex had grown envious, and he let it fester inside him.

On the way out he slammed the door hard, hearing the bell jerk from outside. He hoped the sound would rattle their brains, maybe give them the ability to see his side. No, that wouldn’t be the case. The air is cooler against his skin as he walks, spring is arriving soon. It clears his mind, allows him to think.

He refused to think about the café, or Burr. He knows he’s the subject of discussion, not why he lost it – they wouldn’t care, but the fact that he _did_ lose it. Scrawny Alexander Hamilton taking down bigshot trust-fund Aaron Burr. It’d be the story for the ages. The regret seeped into his bones but Alex was just _tired_. He didn’t want to think about it but his mind was relentless. The events played out in his mind again and again like a cassette, highlighting every part where he had royally screwed up, demanding to be examined and re-examined, then examined again. He could feel the remorse eating away at him.

And then there was Eliza, his sweet Betsy. She was so terrified she couldn’t even look at him. A moment ago she’d offered to share her cake and now what? God, he couldn’t bear to lose her.

What the hell had he done?

 

-/-

 

“Look, I guess I just need to get out and about and from what I’ve heard, I think you do too.” That was what Maria had said on the phone about an hour ago, convincing Alexander to meet her at the café. He stared at the wooden door in dread. Last time he had been here… It had not gone down well. He entered cautiously, wincing at the tingling bell signalling his presence. Maria sat in the booth alone, wrapped in her signature red hoodie, she looked up at Alex and gave him the brightest smile she could muster, which was quite a feat considering she rarely did.

Alex gave a sigh of relief as he shuffled over, sliding into the familiarity of the booth. “I hope you don’t mind.” She began, “But I invited Peggy and I think she’s bringing your friend Hermes.”

“Hercules.” Alexander corrected with a chuckle.

Maria shrugged. “That name’s just as cool.”

“I know right.” He grinned. This was comfortable, safe, familiar. And Maria was right, he hadn’t left his dorm room in days. He needed something to do. The bell chimed obnoxiously again, with a beaming Peggy strolling in followed by an apprehensive Hercules, whose eyes kept darting around the room like he was looking for a sniper. Maria waved them over, this time with a smaller smile.

Peggy bounded over, sliding into the booth and practically squeezing the life out of Alexander in a welcoming hug. He felt himself melt, the security of her arms putting him at ease. She leaned up to his ear to whisper. “I just want you to know, that despite what happened, I still love you and we’re still tight.”

Alexander felt himself grin, Peggy was such a reassuring presence that he was glad he still had her. Not everything was lost.

Hercules coughed loudly. “Damn Alex, you weren’t kidding. They’re practically twins.”

“Maria,” Alex gestured to Hercules, “This is Hermes, but we call him Herc, and you,” he pointed at Hercules, “meet Peggy’s doppelgänger, the marvellous Maria.”

“Wait I’m confused, where did you get ‘Hermes’ from? Isn’t he the Greek Messenger God?” Peggy asked, slipping into the seat comfortably.

Maria laughed. “I confused your name for Hermes, I’m sorry Hercules.”

“Well it’s awesome to meet you anyway.” Hercules gave out his hand, softly shaking Maria’s.

He sat slowly, his eyes constantly flicking to the door. “Hercules?” Alexander began slowly, “Are you okay, you look like you’re a criminal on the run.”

Hercules froze like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh um-” he sighed, his head sinking. “I guess I’m just paranoid. Every time I’ve been here it was with Laf. Now I guess I just keep thinking I’ll run into him.”

Peggy frowned. “Actually come to think of it, Laf hasn’t been here either since…” She paused, “…Well, y’know.”

Hercules rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, we both kinda agreed it’d be best if we didn’t see each other.”

“But the problem is, you’re both so used to coming here that you automatically assume the other one is here, therefore you don’t come at all.” Maria guessed.

Hercules shrugged. “Pretty much.”

“Wait so, you might not be showing up anymore?” Alex asked, his voice uncontrollably rising in pitch.

“I mean, I guess.” Hercules groaned, rubbing his mouth. “Honestly Alex, my brain’s just kinda a mess. I just need a break from-” he waved a hand in the air, “-from all of _this_.”

Alexander sighed, he could understand. Peggy clasped a hand over the one Hercules left on the table in comfort. “If you don’t mind me asking…” Maria voiced, “What happened?”

Hercules put his elbow on the table, leaning against his palm. “I guess I moved too fast, I wanted to propose, but he was scared. We had a big fight and I guess we realised we were both too immature for a relationship right now.”

Maria nodded, rubbing her neck self-consciously. “Believe me, I know that.”

Peggy frowned. “What do you mean?”

Alexander instantly reached for Maria’s hand, clutching it in support. He knew of the horrors that stained her past. “An ex, James Reynolds. He um, he wasn’t exactly the nicest of guys,” she stuttered.

“Maria, you don’t have to say anything you’re not comfortable with,” Alexander murmured.

“Oh shit,” Peggy breathed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to poke the bear or anything.”

Maria waved her off. “It’s fine, truly. He just, he can’t get to me anymore and that’s all that matters.”

The waiter arrived with their beverages, placing them soundlessly on the table. Alex had to admit, despite his distaste towards Burr, it was strange not having him around. Hercules lifted his iced-coffee, silently blessing Maria for ordering it for him. “To growing up.”

The others lifted their own mugs. “To growing up.”

“Ooh, this should keep me up tonight.” Peggy laughed, licking frost off her lips.

“Oh?” Maria smirked, “What’s on tonight?”

Hercules grinned, his previous dejected demeanour evaporating. “Our girls got a party tonight!”

Peggy high-fived him. “And this legend is helping me co-ordinate my outfit!”

“That’s why I was with her actually when you invited her.” Hercules smiled sheepishly.

Maria opened her handbag, fiddling through it. She pulled out a ring with a tall pointed edge that went up the length of the finger. She handed it out to Peggy. “Wear this.”

Peggy held it up to her eye, oohing and ahhing. “It’s beautiful, but I couldn’t possibly-”

Maria put her hand on the table softly. “No Peggy, I insist. It’s pretty but it’s actually a self-defence weapon.”

Peggy handed it over to Hercules to study. Maria continued. “The edge is sharp, if you’re attacked, when you go to punch someone it acts as a knife, similar to how you would use a pair of keys but more effective.”

“This is actually genius.” Hercules breathed, studying the ring.

“Woah, Maria that’s, that’s awesome.” Peggy spoke.

“I figured, it’s come in handy for me a couple of times, I want you to stay safe too.” Alex clutched Maria’s hand in solidarity. It was a brave thing; what Maria was doing.

Peggy grabbed Maria’s free hand, squeezing it in earnest. “Thank you so much.

“Just, just stay safe for me.” Maria whispered. “You have no idea what’s out there.”

The bell rang obnoxiously, causing the group to wince. Seriously, that bell _needed_ to be removed, it caused Alexander’s eardrums to bleed whenever he heard it. He was tempted to jump up and shout at whoever had entered, just for causing that bloody bell to ring. His breath caught in his throat – no, it couldn’t be.

Alexander watched in shock as Thomas Jefferson strolled in, holding the hand of one James Madison.  He looked like he was out of his element, purposely avoiding looking at their booth in the corner.

“Holy shit…” Peggy breathed.

“No way…” Hercules gasped.

“I’m sorry, I’m lost.” Maria admitted.

“That's Thomas Jefferson and James Madison.” Alexander spoke, trying to convince himself it was really them they were seeing.

“And they’re on a freakin’ date!” Peggy squealed in the quietest way possible.

“But James told me he didn’t want to go on any dates here.” Hercules mused, silently turning back around so he wouldn’t be caught staring.

“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense. And Thomas always takes him to such lavish places.”

“Wait, I don’t understand.” Alexander began, trying to wrap his brain around what he just saw. “Those two are _dating_?”

Peggy widened her eyes in shock. “You didn’t know?”

“They’ve been dating since they met.” Hercules supplied.

“Well actually it was three days after they met.” Peggy corrected.

Alexander felt lost. He’d always thought he and James were close. They were good friends. He wound back time in his mind, they hadn’t worked on the blog since the two had met. Alexander hadn’t thought much of it, too preoccupied in his own envious haze towards Burr, and too blind to see what was happening to his friendship with James. He’d pushed James away, and as a result; he was dating Jeffershit. Alexander sat there sullenly. He didn’t understand. He didn’t care that James was dating the tall mop head – well he did, but he’d care a lot less if James had actually told him. What the hell happened? Since when had they drifted so far apart that the smaller man no longer felt comfortable talking to him?

“Wait so, you really didn’t know?” Maria asked, looking at him tenderly.

Alex shrugged, shaking his head. Peggy wrapped an arm around him resting her head on his shoulder. “Strange.”

“Wait, but didn’t you two used to be close?” Maria asked, trying to clarify things in her own mind.

“Yep.”

“Didn’t you two run that blog together?”

“Yep.”

“And didn’t you two-”

“Yep.” Alexander felt his heart snap. He knew Maria meant well but honestly, he didn’t want to think about it.

Hercules reached out and held Alex’s hand. “It could mean nothing y’know?”

He sincerely doubted that.

 

-/-

 

The others had left a while ago but Alexander simply couldn’t help it. He knew it was wrong, watching James from afar, but he had to understand. He watched discreetly as he and Jefferson left, James laughing in glee as they wandered out, the bell piercing Alex’s ears and rattling his brain.

He sat there. The café was quiet. The barista was out the back doing lord knows what, and now Alexander was the only patron in the store. He watched the windows as the sun set. Peggy would be going to that party now. He briefly wondered what she would be wearing, it was all her and Hercules could talk about, that and the impressive stabbing ring Maria gave Peggy.

The window gave him a sense of serenity. People watching was always a favourite pastime of Alex’s. Watching people mill about their daily lives, people he would probably never see again. He often liked to make up stories, what their lives could be like. That was how he had first come across Maria. The enigma in the corner of the library. Hiding from the shadows of her former life, the one she had barely escaped from. Although their circumstances had been different, he understood the need to escape, and the ever present fear that you would fall straight back into it. A girl in a yellow dress ran by, followed by a taller girl in a green dress, laughing fruitfully. Alexander found himself chuckling with them. They were so full of life. They could be best friends, or sisters, or both. Playing tag on the outskirts of the city. He noticed a woman in a pink skirt sit on the opposite bench, watching the girls. The one in the green dress ran to her, hugging her at her legs. So she was their mother. It gave Alex comfort, watching the familial scene as the sun set.

The sky had grown dark as the bell rang again and this time it took all of Alexander’s self-control to not stand up and pull the damn thing off himself. He’d bet it was Jeffershit returning to grab one thing or another that he forgot, his brain being weighed down by all that hair, it was easy for the man to forget things.

“Ah, Maria said we’d find you here.”

Alexander looked up from the spot on the table he had been diligently staring to find Angelica Schuyler striding purposely towards him with a grin, closely followed by Eliza, giving her own nervous smile. His breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t seen Eliza in what felt like forever, and she was just as stunning as she always had been.

Angelica sat to his right and ushered Eliza to sit by his left. “Hi.” He croaked out, acutely aware of how close Eliza was sitting to him, yet still so far away.

Angelica reached out and gave him an awkward side hug. “I don’t mean to sound like a walking cliché but we need to talk.”

Alex felt his gut sink. There was only one thing that followed that line. Angelica raised an eyebrow to her sister. “Or rather, the two of you need to talk.” She pulled away from Alex. “But I’m acting as mediator.”

Alex paled, he knew he’d messed up, but he hadn’t realised it was so bad that they needed a mediator.

“Eliza.” Angelica prompted, placing her phone face down on the table. “You had some things to say.”

Eliza breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and stretching. As she exhaled, she opened her eyes, her body looking like jelly. “Alex, you really scared me the other day. We’ve been together for two years and I’ve never seen you lash out.” Alexander already felt himself wanting to defend himself, but if the last couple of weeks had taught him anything, it was to listen. “I’m not breaking up with you or anything so you don’t have to look like you’re about to faint or anything.” She chuckled. “But, God Alex I didn’t know you had that inside you.”

Angelica turned to Alex. “What do you have to say Alexander?”

Alex felt his chest constrict. He was glad of Angelica’s presence, the conversation felt less intimate, it felt less extreme than if it had just been himself and Eliza. “I- I gotta be honest. I don’t really know what came over me. I just had this pent up rage that I let blow.” Eliza pursed her lips slightly. “You’ve got to believe me Betsy, as soon as I did it I felt guilty instantly.”

Eliza nodded. “I believe you. Did you apologise to Aaron?”

He chuckled nervously. “I um, I haven’t actually spoken to anyone until today. It was Maria who got me outside actually.”

Eliza’s expression softened, a small smile growing on her face. “I’m not surprised, that girl has a way with things.”

“So Alex, you’ve got to apologise to Burr.”

He nodded, instantly agreeing. He may not like the guy, but he was in the wrong. “I know.”

Eliza’s smile grew, she reached out and took his hand. “I’m glad you get that.”

Angelica’s phone vibrated, creating an instant buzzing noise on the table. Angelica jumped. “I didn’t realise it was on mute.” She frowned. “Strange, it’s dad.”

“Oh, you have to answer it then.” Eliza said.

Angelica nodded, picking up the phone. “Hey dad, what’s up-”

Alexander knew in that moment something was wrong. Angelica’s complexion immediately paled, she looked as though she was about to throw up. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. “What?” She choked.

Eliza gripped his hand so tight he could barely feel it, the blood loosing access and giving him pins and needles. “Um, yeah, I um, I’m with them.” Angelica stuttered.

Alexander felt his heartbeat in his chest, pounding in his ear drums. Angelica was not one to stutter, he’d never witnessed it before and judging by Eliza’s expression, neither had she. His body tingled with nerves, Angelica was terrified and that in turn made him too.

She nodded silently. “Of course.” Shaking, Angelica hung up, placing the phone in her pocket.

They waited wordlessly for Angelica to tell them what happened. She stared at them with fear, her eyes going glassy. She sniffed hard, composing herself.

Eliza leaned forward warily. “Angelica…”

“It’s Peggy.” Angelica interrupted. “She’s in a car crash. We’ve got to go.”

Alexander couldn’t remember much of that night. It was a blur of adrenaline and fear. He remembered the sweat that drenched his skin, the throbbing of his eyes and the ringing of his ears, similar to the godforsaken bell of the café.

He remembered Eliza’s hand, clutching his own with the force of a clamp, her terrified grip strong enough to crush his bones.

He remembered the fear, clear as day. How it engulfed his body and consumed his soul, overwhelming his conscience, screaming that everything was falling apart.

He remembered the taxi, driving them to the hospital. How a knife embedded itself in his gut and slowly twisted round, round, and round, causing his heart to jump in his throat.

He remembered being directed through the hospital. The white walls, the white sheets the white uniforms. Everything had been white. So pure, so clean, so _wrong_. In a place full of so much destruction and chaos, the white was an illusion, mockingly reminding people that their picture perfect reality could be shattered like the flick of a switch.

He remembered the smell. The distinct smell of disinfectant that singed his nose hairs and made him feel nauseous. The smell harboured nothing but bad memories. Like when his mother had died of illness when he was 12. He remembered the weight that had settled in his gut, and the fleeting hope that Peggy would not reach the same fate.

He remembered waiting. Never had time passed so slowly. It felt like time had taken a break, letting the world work how it wanted. He remembered feeling so helpless, sitting in the uncomfortable plastic seats with an aching soul, with nothing but his own active, torturous imagination to keep him company. The fear had sat quietly, eroding all sensibility he had left until he was a terrified mess.

He remembered the fear morphing into paralysis as the surgeon returned, looking downcast. No one had needed to hear the doctor speak. He remembered how the paralysing hurt spread through his body. He remembered chuckling morbidly, there had been hope before, only a tiny wisp, but hope nonetheless.

He remembered Eliza falling into his arms. She had asked, she needed to hear it. He remembered the pit that had seemed to form around them, creating their world. They had no strength, every ounce of their body driven to shaking their tired muscles and producing choked sobs.

Alexander sat alone, his body heaving. His eyes had frozen over like a winter lake, even though it was supposed to be spring. Alexander’s blood ran cold, his head pounding. It was dark, but Alexander could barely notice.

It was supposed to be spring. Yet his heart felt colder than winter.

 

-/-

 

Alexander had grieved so many times, it had become habit. First his father had left him as a child, then his mother had passed. At 14 his cousin, his only remaining relative, committed suicide and at 17, a hurricane destroyed his town. Alexander knew grief, he _knew_ pain. But as he sat in the café during Peggy’s wake, he somehow had never felt pain like this.

His heart was empty as he glanced around the café. He didn’t know who had decided to hold the wake here, but here everyone was. He saw John and Burr by the punch and felt his heart clench slightly, pettily relieved that they weren’t all over each other.  Eliza and Maria sat beside him, Eliza mindlessly on her phone as she was wrapped up between the two of them. Her eyes were puffy and as red as Maria’s lips. She had cried so much her body was devoid of liquid.

Maria stared at the ring in contempt. She had wanted Peggy to be buried with it, her one last form of protection, but Angelica had insisted otherwise, saying that it would be better if the ring continued to protect people. She had made every effort to look different from Peggy. Alex had never seen her wear makeup so heavy, and was grateful that Peggy always wore a light face – if any at all. It provided a much needed contrast.

Lafayette sat with James and Jefferson, talking softly. Lafayette’s hair was a mess, it seemed even his hair was grieving, flailing everywhere – just like Peggy’s had done.

Hercules sat with Angelica, holding her even though she refused to cry. She could barely look at the booth; he didn’t blame her: too many memories.

The grief surged through every breath he took, a sheer nothingness that took over his soul, threatening to kill him entirely. He leaned into Eliza, willing the emotions to leave. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Eliza’s hair smelled like coconuts. Shit.

Alexander untangled himself immediately, ignoring her look of distress. “Your hair,” he breathed. “It’s the same shampoo.”

Eliza hiccuped, nodding silently.

He felt this heavy weight press against his shoulders, churning his gut. He couldn’t find a way to escape, it crushed him to the earth, drilling him to the core. It threatened to consume him, to deprive him of any humanity he had left. He wanted to scream, to cry to the heavens. It wasn’t fucking _fair_. Peggy had been in a goddamn Uber; she hadn’t even made it to the party. Numbness pounded his brain, the sheer nothingness of grief weighing his gut and making him nauseous. His heart was barren, this awful hollowness boding to surround his body, mind and soul, mockingly leaking tears down his trembling face.

He thought of Peggy’s hugs, the safety they provided, how secure he felt in her arms. He thought of her relentless positivity, how she always managed to brighten his day. Her humour, she was a star, brighter than the rest of them. Something so beautiful and pure that it seemed the heavens themselves were envious of her. For they had stolen her from them.

After all, one only picks the most beautiful flowers.

 

-/-

 

Surprisingly, it had been Jefferson who had decided to do something about it. He had gone out of his way to drag every single one of them to the café like old times. Which was how Alex found himself awkwardly squished between Eliza and Burr. Even Maria was there, looking more uncomfortable than he felt.

They were silent; no one had really touched their coffee. There were small murmurs between Burr and John and James and Jefferson but other than that, there was silence. Lafayette and Hercules sat opposite from each other, taking furtive glances at one another. John refused to look at Alex. The tension at the table was so thick Alex could practically smell it. Neither of them had realised how essential Peggy had been to keeping the peace.

Eliza stood abruptly, mumbling about how she couldn’t do it. Alex went to follow her but was stopped by Angelica. “Let her go. We all grieve in our own ways.”

He sat down defeated.

Shortly after Maria left. Alex didn’t blame her, she had never been in close proximity with so many people before.

Alexander kept eyeing the couples from the corner from his eye, his blood boiled. They were trying to act okay. Nothing was okay. “This isn’t fucking working.”

“It’s not supposed to cure everything Hamilton.” Jefferson snapped.

“Thomas,” James hissed, “tone it down.”

“Nope,” Hercules piped up. “Alex is right, I don’t feel any better.”

“Of course you don’t feel better, you only want the quick fix,” Lafayette quipped.

“Guys, shut up.” Angelica hissed, her body shaking.

“Lafayette, that was unnecessary,” Burr commented.

Alex felt his body jump with shock. “Did you not just hear Angelica? Shut up.”

“Don’t you dare talk to my boyfriend like that.” John snapped.

“Guy’s please, we’re trying to come together,” James pleaded.

“Well it’s not working,” Hercules repeated.

“You always do this!” Lafayette cried. “You can’t let things go!”

“Don’t bring your fucking relationship drama into this,” John snapped.

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Alex heard himself argue.

“Alex, what are you saying?” Burr questioned in his deceptively calm voice.

“You’re all being childish. Grow up,” Jefferson groaned.

“Oh!” Alex felt himself getting angrier. How dare this intruder have any say in how they act. “I seem to recall you having a hissy fit last debate Jeffershit.”

“Alexander, do not insult my partner,” James warned.

“Why can’t you just let things go?” John cried, physically turning towards Alex.

“Great, now we have two people who can’t let things go. I’m seeing a trend,” Lafayette jibed.

Angelica slammed her fist on the table, shocking the others to silence. The sound reverberated around the otherwise empty café. “How dare you! How dare you all! You’re using my sister’s death to fuel your petty arguments. You’re worse than children, you’re toddlers!”

Alexander felt himself close into himself, shame edging into his bones. She was right. God, Angelica was always right. If he’s listened to her for once in his life, maybe their group wouldn’t be as fractured as it is now.

Jefferson sighed. “Clearly, we’re all a little on edge. Why don’t we try again next week?”

 

-/-

 

The next week was no better. Neither Hercules or Lafayette had shown up. Neither were answering Alex’s calls or texts. He had no idea where they were. Maria and Eliza sat secluded on the booth. Angelica had warned him not to join and for once, he would actually listen to her. John ignored Alex’s presence entirely and Burr just gave him a glance.

James cleared his throat. “Nice weather we’re having.”

“It’s storming,” Angelica deadpanned.

“And it’s supposed to be spring,” Alexander added with a dejected sigh.

“Storms can be nice,” Burr continued hopefully. “Lots of rain means it’ll be green.”

Alex wanted to roll his eyes. “Yeah, tell me that after you’ve been through a goddamn hurricane.”

“Alex,” John snapped.

Alex shrugged. “I’m just stating it how it is.”

“At least he’s trying, unlike _some_ people.”

“John, you were acting more mature last week.” Angelica sighed. “A least you weren’t making indirect insults.”

Eliza looked up from her phone. Alex doubted she was actually on, more just using it as a distraction. She stood up suddenly, grabbing Maria’s hand who followed her wordlessly out of the café and into the rain. Alexander stood up to follow, he had to help her. Angelica placed a hand on his shoulder. “Not right now. Let her come to you in her own time.”

Alexander groaned softly, melting backing into the seat. He felt so useless.

 

-/-

 

The next week, neither Maria or Eliza showed up. When Alexander had asked, Angelica told him not to worry. So obviously he was terrified. The entire time he was a ball of nerves.

“Alex, I swear if you don’t stop shaking I’ll put some fucking salt inside you so you have some use,” John barked, rubbing his head with his hand.

“I do have to ask,” Burr voiced. “Why do we bother with this?”

“I’m sorry?” Jefferson perked up.

“I’m just saying,” Burr continued. “Less people are showing up and we’re just as hostile to each other as we always have been.”

“No thanks to you,” Alex grumbled.

“I fucking heard that Hamilton,” John snapped.

Alexander felt his heart shatter. Hamilton. He was used to that from Jefferson and Burr. But not from John. John, who had once been his best friend, who swore they would travel the world together. Who would laugh and joke and light up his world like the sunshine he was. John, who was now _Laurens_.

Damn.

Somehow, Alex didn’t feel as bad about it as he thought he ought to. He guessed it was a long time coming.

“Please, just try to get along. Peggy wouldn’t want us to fight,” James breathed.

“You don’t get the fucking right to decide that, James,” John, no – _Laurens_ groaned.

“James was just as close to Peggy as any of us,” Angelica spoke.

Alexander coughed, forcing himself not to speak. As close to Peggy as the rest of us? Burr and Jefferson barely knew her! They had no right to mourn! He felt his gut churn. He couldn’t stand this, it was suffocating. He looked over to Angelica, who was sitting desolate. She needed this. She needed some normality in her life. Eliza had Maria, who did Angelica have? He would try, for her. For he loved Angelica as much as he loved Peggy.

“Let’s try to get along,” he declared.

He heard Lauren's mutter, “Oh so now that he’s decided to we all have to,” but chose to ignore it. It would do no good for Angelica.

 

-/-

 

Alex felt betrayed. Neither James or Jefferson had shown up, and neither bothered to provide an explanation. The four of them unanimously decided to leave.

Alex followed Angelica along to the park. “It’s strange,” she whispered as they found a park bench. It had clearly seen many seasons, and was likely older than both Angelica and Alexander combined. It had not aged well, resembling nothing more than a piece of driftwood, and looking just as sturdy. They sat carefully, marvelling at the fact that the bench had not yet collapsed under their combined weight. “She was like a star y’know?” Angelica continued. “She was just… so _bright_ , and so full of life. I can’t even describe it.”

The park felt calming in its absolute stillness. Alex let Angelica’s words wash over him as he observed the park, a mere spectator in what made it alive. The rain from the past storms had left puddles of slush around the park, but Burrs predictions had been right. The park was alive with greenery. Flowers climbed anything and everything they could reach, the grass a vibrant shade of green that only shone brighter in the sunlight. Orchards lined the pathways in various flowerbeds. It was breathtaking. “I wish Peggy could’ve seen this,” he heard himself saying. “She would’ve loved this.”

Angelica chuckled, pointing to a small hill. “Can you imagine her rolling down that?”

Alex had to laugh. “Imagine? She rolled down any hill she could find.”

“And then she would spam her Snapchat story.” Angelica giggled. The two had a nice laugh; it was easier than Alex expected, to think about Peggy.

Then the laughter died down.

“All her social media has been frozen.” Angelica spoke solemnly. “Dad doesn’t know what to do with it, and neither Betsy or I felt it was right to take over them.”

Alex sighed, it was the little things like this that hurt the most. The smallest traces Peggy had left on their lives. Little patches she’d inserted herself in that they could never remove. “No, that’s the right thing to do.”

“But wouldn’t she want us to continue them? She made so much of her life online,” Angelica asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Alex shook his head. “No, she was very particular about how she ran them all. She never appreciated others getting involved.”

Angelica nodded. “True.”

As Alexander went home that day, he felt himself slightly lighter. Hanging out with Angelica had been good for his aching soul, and he hoped it had been for her too.

 

-/-

 

Burr’s first words as he strode into the café were some lame ass excuse about how John couldn’t make it. Luckily, it was drowned out by the obnoxious ring of the bell. Angelica, Alex and Burr sat in silence. Today they hadn’t even bothered getting coffee. They all knew they wouldn’t be here long. Alexander was fidgety. He didn’t know where Eliza was and she wasn’t speaking to him.

After a long silence, he finally snapped.

“Angelica, where’s Betsy?”

She shrugged, drumming her nails on the table. “Probably with Maria. She always is.”

Somehow, that didn’t ease his racing mind any less.

The park was just as empty as it had been last week when they arrived. It was serene, a sense of ease washed over him as they entered, walking to the same rickety bench they had sat at last week.

“What’s your opinion on Australia?” Angelica asked.

Alex coughed, he didn’t understand where the question came from. “I’m sure it’s alright, I guess it’s so far away that I haven’t really thought about it.”  
  
She nodded. “So in other words, it’s perfect.”  
  
“Angelica, I’m not sure I understand.”  
  
She sighed, stretching slightly. “Everywhere I go, I’m just reminded of her, Alex. I can’t stand it. I just need to get away for a bit, go as far away from New York as I can.”  
  
Alexander felt the world crash around him. “Wait, you’re leaving?”  
  
“Not forever.” Angelica reassured him. “Just for a bit, to clear my head.”  
  
Alex felt himself grow small. “When are you going?”  
  
Angelica shrugged. “Wednesday. It’s a crack of dawn hour.”  
  
“Do you want me to come to the airport with you?”  
  
“That’s sweet of you Alex, but this is something I need to do on my own.”

 

-/-

 

Alex was surprised when he got a call from Eliza. After not hearing from her for weeks it was like a gift from the heavens. He went to the café immediately, just like she had asked from him. The bell rung through his skull as he entered, his eyes immediately being drawn to Eliza. Her hair was tied up behind her and she wore a simple black dress. He shuffled over. “Hey.”

She looked up, looking slightly shocked. “Oh! Hey Lexy, why don’t you sit.”

Alexander felt his heart ache, when he heard ‘Lexy’ he couldn’t help but think of Peggy.

She sighed. “Alex, you know I love you right.”

He nodded, not sure where she was going. “Of course. I love you too.”

“I guess I just-” she paused, composing herself. “-I just need you to know that.” She placed a hand over Alex’s, confusing him further. “Alex, I, a lot’s going on lately-”

“And I’m here for you.”

“I know. But… The thing is, I’ve been thinking about this for a bit, and a relationship. I don’t know if I can cope with one right now.”

Alexander felt the world faze around him, a buzzing in his ears. He breathed in deeply, attempting with all his might to keep his cool. “So what you’re saying is…”

“I won’t ask you to wait for me, ‘Lex, because I don’t know how long this will be. But my world’s shaken right now and it wouldn’t be fair on you if you had to spend all your time looking after me.”

Alexander swallowed, standing slowly. She was right, the Schuyler sisters were always fucking right. And they were all fucking leaving. He couldn’t get angry though, he had no right to. This was what Eliza needed. This is what Angelica needed. And Peggy – geez Peggy didn’t get a choice.

“I get it,” he choked, swallowing again. “Of course I understand, Betsy.”

And he did, really did. But as he ran from the café, all he felt was an emptiness. Concrete poured into his chest, weighing him down brutally. It was unexpected – like most heat break was. It had been a difficult time recently, but Alex had always thought that with Eliza, he could stay the top of the world. He _couldn’t_ lose her.

And yet he had. He wasn’t enough for his Betsy, he wasn’t good enough for her. He knew that, he’d always known that. It was the punch. The punch had done it. It had been a downward spiral from there. Eliza held so much love, but right now she needed it for herself. He understood that. She had to protect her own heart from anymore heartbreak.

And for her, he would give up every scrap of his heart to repair hers. Every time.

 

-/-

 

It was 3am and Alexander couldn’t sleep. He shuffled to the café. He didn’t know why: all that had come from that wretched place was bad luck, bad news, and bad outcomes. Nonetheless, it provided him the comfort of being the only constant he had in New York. He opened the door slowly, cringing at the bell, which was a low drawl due to the lack of speed he used to open the door. It wasn’t as high pitched, but somehow the noise was worse.

He blinked blearily at the café, despite it meant to be open, there was no one at the counter. Alexander groaned, making his way to the counter so he could ring another intensive bell to signal to the barista that he was here. He waited slowly as the bell echoed around the establishment.

The barista came out looking angry. “Who the fuck gets coffee at 3am?”

Alex groaned, he really didn’t want to deal with this. Alas his mind was racing and he needed something to sooth him. “Just a hot chocolate, please.”

The barista rolled her eyes, her purple hair looking blue in the light. Alexander watched her hair intently as she made the beverage. He could imagine Peggy with that hair colour. Running into the café with a successful grin on her face as Angelica had a mini heart attack. God, she would rock the colour too. It was something that was just so distinctly _Peggy_. When the barista turned and shoved the beverage in his hand, he was left with a sour taste. Angelica was right, Peggy seemed to be everywhere and nowhere.

He wandered over to the booth, ready to curl up and sip his hot chocolate. He barely felt the beverage slip from his hand as he made his way to the booth. Sitting there were Maria and Eliza, cuddled up together. Maria was stroking Eliza’s hair, kissing her on the forehead and whispering in her ear. His heart exploded in his chest, leaving aching residue that filled his soul. Of course Eliza didn’t need him, she had Maria. He felt himself stumble backwards as he made his way to the door. He didn’t want them to see him, _he_ didn’t want to see _them_.

His hands made fists, gripping himself tightly despite the burns from the beverage – he was yet to feel them. Alexander dug his nails into the palm of his hand, pressing little moon shaped marks into his skin until it drew blood. He felt a tear roll onto his cheek but he didn’t care, he had to get out of there. He felt himself choke, as though the air had dissipated from the area surrounding him. He felt so pointless, so loveless. His heart was stained with Eliza, but it simply couldn’t help her. He had torn it apart in a hope to help repair hers and he simply couldn’t.

But as he stumbled out of the café, he couldn’t find himself to be mad. Maria was incredible, strong, brave, everything Alex was not. She deserved happiness, and no one could provide with happiness like the pure Elizabeth Schuyler, someone who overflowed in kindness. Maria could protect Eliza and in turn, Eliza could help Maria come out of her shell. They deserved each other, they were worthy of each other. Alexander no longer needed to interfere with them. They didn’t need him and he understood that.

 

-/-

 

Alexander sat there patiently, waiting for someone – _anyone_ , to show up. Hell, at this stage he’d take Jefferson, or Burr. The café was empty, devoid of even the barista. The door had been wide open when he had entered, he supposed that shouldn’t have boded well for him, but enter he did.

He sighed, watching the clock tick by slowly. The hours ticked by wearily and still, no one showed. He doubted anyone would ever show. He was surprised when his gut didn’t sink, that his body didn’t weigh with lead or drown. It was almost like he’d been expecting this.

It had been coming for a while now. It was Alexander’s own fault really. He was the one who had driven everyone away to the point to where they couldn’t stand him. And Peggy, poor Peggy. She was the only thing keeping their fractured group together.

It had started with Hercules. No one was surprised when he fell for Lafayette. That big giant was nothing but a teddy bear, full of so much love it was overwhelming. He missed Hercules; moving out had been a mistake. At least if they still lived together, they’d still see each other. Alexander should’ve payed more attention, stayed more observant over his friend. Maybe Hercules wouldn’t have drifted as far as he did.

John and Lafayette had been next. Lafayette must’ve felt suffocated with Hercules, that could have been the only explanation. Alex couldn’t blame himself for that, other people’s relationships are not his issue. But the signs were there, he could have helped. The ring, the proposal, when he started distancing himself from Hercules. He still wasn’t sure what had really caused their breakup. That was on him, he had been too caught up in his own little world. That had transcended towards John. Sweet John, the sun itself, who wrapped himself around Alex like a secure blanket, had slowly started to fall away. It was jealousy that had driven them apart. If Alex had played more attention, maybe he would have noticed John infatuation and therefore, have been more accepting of it.

James was a peculiar story. They had, had a curious relationship, one born out of necessity, and now Alex supposed, one that had stayed like that. He’d always thought James and himself were good friends, but looking back, he never really made the effort with James. Hanging out with James was either writing the blog or hanging out with the group, that wasn’t how you maintained a friendship. That was Alexander’s fault: he should’ve been more attentive.

And the Schulyers. Oh, the Schuylers were another story entirely. He’d been so enraptured by Eliza he had seemed to ignore the other two, only letting Peggy in because you really couldn’t deny her. Now there was a force of nature, this embodiment of starlight that shone around them. It was beautiful to behold.

Then there was Angelica. Alexander had always been intimidated by her so had kept his distance. She was intelligent; her wits could match his own and he had reveled in that. But their relationship never extended that. If only he had been more courageous, maybe Angelica would have a reason to stay.

And Eliza, Oh his sweet Betsy. The embodiment of pure light, this existence that had been in his life that had consumed him. He’d never felt so blessed. He’d taken advantage of her, her unwavering trust and devotion. She should’ve left him long ago. Maria was someone who could actually take care of her, not him.

He got up slowly, giving the booth a solemn look. This booth, it held so many memories. He almost smiled; he wondered if he’d ever let himself see it again. If there was any point. There wasn’t really, he doubted the others would ever return, especially not for him. He was never important enough anyway – or worthy enough for anyone to put in the effort.

He turned, opening the door to leave. Huh. They’d removed the bell – that’s why the door had been open. Funny that, now even that annoying bell was gone. There was some sort of metaphor in there but Alexander was too tired to think of it.

Everything was gone now.

Alexander didn’t think he’d return either.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, thanks for reading! This is my first time doing the gift exchange and honestly it was pretty fun!
> 
> be sure to check me out on [tumblr](https://lesty-xx.tumblr.com/) or something if you wanna, scream at me or something ^~^
> 
>  -/-
> 
> Historical Tidbits if you’re interested that I may or may not have referenced:
> 
>   * James and Alexander where once really close friends, they traded books and stuff - seriously. Then Thomas Jefferson came along and well… you know the rest
>   * James graduated Princeton in two years but got hella sick because of it (cause he was always sick anyway) so Burr was //highly advised// not to do so too but as the musical says, he did it anyway. The same thing happened to Burr so Alex literally wasn't allowed to graduate in two years at Columbia (known as Kings College) so he did so in three years
>   * Angelica once bitch slapped Thomas so hard that he became terrified of her and refused to show up to events and stuff if she was there. This same fear extended to Eliza.
>   * Peggy was actually one of Alexanders closest friends, he actually sat by her death bed when she died and she specifically asked him to stay
>   * Alexander really did try to punch Aaron Burr once when he was really pissed off
>   * He also tried to duel the entire Democratic Republican Party to a duel. The DR got a representative but then their seconds sorted it out so no duel occurred.
>   * In turn, Aaron Burr prevented the duel of Alexander Hamilton and James Monroe, the actual guy who pressured Hamilton into the whole Reynolds pamphlet fiasco
>   * Despite what the musical suggests, it’s unlikely that Hercules and Lafayette ever actually met
>   * Eliza had this uncanny ability to predict social events, despite not being very social after her marriage (and then even less so once A.Ham died buuuuuut)
>   * When Alex arrived in New York, it really was Hercules he’d met first. Hercules and his older brother invited Alex to live with them. Alex rocked up as a loyalist but by spending time with Hercules, learnt about the revolution and stuff and became a revolutionist. So it’s thanks to Hercules he wanted to fight at all.
>   * It’s likely that during the war, John, Lafayette, and Hamilton were in a poly relationship.
>   * Hamilton didn’t actually first meet Eliza at the ball like the musical suggests, they were actually set up by Eliza’s aunt when she went to visit her and Alex was living a few houses down with all the other aide de camps doing something or other for George Washington (I forget what rip)
>   * Burr was actually awesome and I could write paragraphs explaining his amazingness (believe me, it was a pain writing Alex hate him - but anything for angst y’know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) The guy is considered the only feminist out of the founding fathers, he fought for womens right to vote, to own land, and to have a voice (this is alluded to in the line “Ladies tell your husbands vote for Burr). His daughter Theodosia Jr. was considered the most educated woman of her time which was mainly thanks to Burr and her and Burr would often have many intellectual discussions. He also relied on her in the political scheme. He was also an advocate for disabled rights and an advocate against slavery, being the only founding father who both advocated against slavery and did nothing to support the slave trade. (Alexander once helped Phillip Schuyler acquire slaves so that rules him out). Seriously, the man was awesome. He also never tried to take over Texas or whatever, these were fabrications spread by Jefferson to diminish Burr’s name to further seperate him from Thomas and the presidency. Burr got off on three accounts of treason which he was completely innocent of. Also he was a hilarious hypochondriac who gained an obsession with the pimple on his nose and his umbrella (which he stuck a knife inside of). When he lost that umbrella he legit mourned it. Read his diaries, the guy was great.
>   * Burr was also Maria Reynolds lawyer during her divorce with the scum James Reynolds, after he set up her daughter into university where he would frequently visit them to see how they were and give financial aid and stuff.
>   * Burr also bought a pineapple for the today equivalent of $730 and wrote in his diary “Have spent 14 shillings and 6 pence magnificently, i.e, like an ass” (thanks @[Rainbow_FanGirl](archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_FanGirl/pseuds/Rainbow_FanGirl) for pointing out my mistake ^~^)
>   * He also set himself on fire twice trying to light a goddamn candle
>   * Seriously, read his diary
> 

> 
>  


End file.
